Gangsta Girls
by Rin-Youki
Summary: Warning:Their will be some foul language in this story. Kagome and Sango were the new girls. Shesshomaru, InuYasha, Kouga, Miroku are all new students at this school. They are in a gang as well. This is my very very first story ever. Couples: Rin/Sess Aya/Kou Kag/Inu San/Mir
1. The Gangsta Girl

Warning:Their will be some foul language in this story.

Gangsta-Girl:Hi people please enjoy my first story.

Rin,Ayame,Kagome,Sango,Sesshomaru,Kouga,Inuyasha,Miruko:Yah!!!!!!!!!You will love it!

Disclaimer: None of these characters, nor the universe they inhabit, belong to me, and I'm making no money off this, so please don't sue me, thank you kindly.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1-The Gangsta Girl**

Rin Sakura,Ayame Koshina are in a all girl gangsta called Dark gangsta boy wasn't afraid of these two and Ayame go to Shikon High School and they are treated like they are no Rin,Ayame got to school they sawl someone getting picked on and of course they thought that she was okey so they next day when Rin,Ayame got to school that day their they sawl that girl and someone else with her getting picked on.

Rin's POV

_Yesterday I thought she was okey and now her and her friend are getting picked on._

**"Hey Ayame"I wispered.**

**"Yeah Rin""What?"Ayame wispered back.**

**"Do you think they will be okey"I wispered back**

**"I don't think so Rin""Why Rin?""Do you think we should do something about then"She wispered back.**

**"Yeah I am getting tired of them picking on people who don't obey like were picking on us before like that too.""I think we should show them"I wispered back.**

**"Show them what?""Our asses"She wispered to me.**

**"No silly"I wispered.**

**"Then show them what?"She ask while wispering.**

**"Show them not to mess with people"I wispered back to her.**

**"Like what?""Do you mean fighting them"She asked and curious and wispering at the same time.**

**"Yes I mean fighting them."I wispered back to her**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Sorry for making it sooooo short,but I do plan to make chapters.**

**Please Review.**

**Please go easy on me I am only 12!**

**Review**


	2. The Fight

Warning:Their will be some foul language in this story.

Gangsta-Girl:Hi people We have a special guests today with us here!!!!!!!!

Rin:Hi people!!!!!!!!!!!

Gangsta girl:Hey Rin!!!!!!!But in this story you will be a 're so KAWAII(Hugs Rin)

Sesshomaru:(Growl)Step off my woman!

Me:Why should I?

Sesshomaru:Because if you don't I will rip you apart from head to toe!

Me:RIN!!!!!!!!!!!

Rin:Yes Gangsta girl

Me:Rin Sesshomaru is being mean to me saying this,but I rather wisper it to you instead

Rin:okey

Me:Come on Rin this way!

(somewhere far away where Sesshomaru can't smell Rin)

Rin:okey now tell me

Me:Sesshomaru was saying this when I was hugging you

Rin:okey go on

Me:Sesshomaru said :(Growl)Step off my woman! and then I said why should I?And then he said this to me in a very very harsh tone Because if you don't I will rip you apart from head to toe!

Rin:Oh really

Me:you don't believe me do you?

Rin:Yes i do believe you

Me: really

Rin:yes now I will talk to him about that later okey

Me:ok

Me:Rin can you do the disclaimer

Rin:Sure!Gangsta-Girl-Yuki doesn't own InuYasha at all!

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 2-The Fight**

**Rin's POV**

**"Then lets kick their asses"Ayame wispered back to me.**

**"Yeah lets kick them so hard in their ass that its gotta hurt soo bad"I wisper back to her.**

**Ayame's POV**

**"Are you ready Aya?"Rin wispered me.**

**"Yeah I am ready Rinny"I wispered her back.**

**"okey lets do this"Rin wispered to me.**

**"Yeah"I wispered back.**

**We started walking and all of a sudden we bumped into one of the guys that wwas picking on those girls.**

**They started shounting at us.I felt like I going to I looked at Rin and she look so calm,but sooner or later she will there and now I had just exploded and looked pissed off.**

**They just looked at me and started laughing at me.I could feel my demon blood start to boil and thats the bad thing because my eyes started turning red and boy I soooo pissed off its not even they just keep laughing at me.**

**"What is soo funny to you?"I said more like yelling at them.**

**"(chuckling)You think you can kick our asses"One of them said.**

**"Really Jackass""I think you didn't notice that I am full wolf demon"I said to him.**

**Then the laughing stop and he looked at her**

**"So girls are weak which mean you are weak too"The other guy said to me.**

**Rin's POV**

**Thats when I sawl Ayame fighting that guy.**

**"Hey it looks like you are having a hard time attacking her"I said to the guy that Ayame was looked at me.**

**"So atleast she is stronger than you bitch"He said to me.**

**"Yeah he has a point bitch"The other guy said to me.**

**Thats when Ayame started attacking the guys she was looked at me because I was fixing to she went back to fighting again.**

**"You are a stupid little bitch who can't fight at all"The guy that wasn't fighting Ayame said that to me.**

**Right then I had exploded right was I ever pissed off.**

**"LOOK HERE LITTLE BOY I AM NOT GOING TO DEAL WITH YOUR LITTLE SHIT""YOU THINK YOU ARE THE BEST,BUT YOU ARE'T AT ALL"I yealled at him in my gangsta looked at me and he just laugh at me.**

**"Thats it you are gonna die right no her today"I said to stopped laughing at me a looked at me.**

**"Oh really""You can't even kill me little hoe"He said to me.**

**"LIITLE HOE!!!!!!!!!!!!!"I yelled at him.**

**"Yeah you heard me bitch"He said to me.**

**I started you grab his arm flung him into a tree and I walked over picked him up and threw him into the air and when he was coming down and jumped up and kicked him so hard he had blood come from the courner of his mouth and of course the princeple Kaede was watching in Ayame flung the other guy and made him hit the tree then she threw her leafs at him and the leafs cut his when Princeple Kaede came out of the school building and was walking right strait towards at that time we were help picking up the two girls that had gotten picked on.**

**Ayame's POV**

**"Are you alright"She asked this girl with long black hair in a pony tail.**

**"Yeah"she said.**

**"By the way my name is Sango Tajiya"What is yalls name "Sango asked.**

**"My name is Ayame Koshina"I told her.**

**"My name is Rin Sakura"Rin told her.**

**"What is your name"Rin ask as she looked at the girl with black hair.**

**"Oh I am soooo sorry""My name is Kagome Higirashi"Kagome said to me and Rin.**

**Hey do you want to join our gangsta gang?"Rin asked Sango and Kagome.**

**"Sure"Both of them said.**

**"What is it called?"They asked us.**

**"Its called the Dark Rose"I answered them.**

**"I made this gang up when I was in middle school"Rin said.**

**"Girls!""Why did you do that?"Princeple Kaede asked.**

**"Because we didn't want these two girls go through what we had gone through and we got sick of those same boys who picked on us and now they were picking on them."Rin said to princeple Kaede.**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**I will try to make more chapters as possible as I can.**

**Please Review.**

**Please go easy on me I am only 12!**

**Review**


	3. AUTHOR NOTE!

_**I am sorry but that is all that I am going to write about this story unless I feel like making another chapter.I am very very very very very very very SORRY PEOPLE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!Please forgive me!**_


	4. The Profiles

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha but i do own Diana, Nicholas, Kiyumi, Jeff, Jack, Jane.

* * *

Chapter 3- The Profiles

Kaede has 4 folders in her hand reading each one of them while she was listening to the boys story about why they got beat up and what they were kinda block them out but had a tape recorder on so that she could listen to it before the boys left and she let the girls in. The boys know that their principal does this when she is looking at something. One of the folders that she opened, just happened to be Rin's.

Gang Name: Dark Rose  
Leader: Rin Sakura Koshina  
Co-Leader: Ayame Koshina Sakura  
Members: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya

Character Profile:

Name: Rin Sakura Koshina

Nickname: Rinny

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye Color: Honey Brown

Hair Color: Blackish Blueish

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5'9

Weight: 1000

Occupation: Fighter

Species: Human( Has Black Dog Demon Attributes, If bitten by a dog demon, she will turn into a black dog demon)

Mother: Diana Sakura Koshina(Maiden Name: Hunter)

Age: 1000(Human years: 20)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Blonde with Blackish Blueish Streaks

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 6'0

Weight: 800

Species: Mercenary Demon

Father: Nicholas Sakura Koshina

Age: 2000(Human years: 20)

Eye Color: Golden

Hair Color: Pure White with Silver Streaks

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 6"5

Weight: 1000

Species: White Dog Demon

Grandfather: Yorozoku Koshina Sakura

Age: 100(Human years: 30)

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: White with Orange Streaks

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5"10

Weight: 900

Species: White Wolf Demon

Siblings: 7 Brothers, 1 sister

Name of Siblings: Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Jakostu, Bankotsu, Renskotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Ayame

Nicknames for Siblings: Kyokotsu = Kyo, Mukotsu = Muko, Jakostu = Jak, Bankotsu = Banko, Renskotsu = Ren, Suikotsu = Sui, Ginkotsu = Gin, Ayame = Aya

Age of Siblings: Kyo:18, Muko:18, Jak:18, Banko:18, Ren:18, Sui:18, Gin:18, Aya:17

Things to know about: Do not call her bitch or hoe, do not hurt her family, do not be deceived by her sweet, kindness because underneath that sweet and kindness heart is pure evil and a violet when she smiles, she can melt a cold hearted persons heart. She has a mother instinct. She is very strong, she can break someone's neck in a heartbeat. When her demon is out, her whip is very very long, she can bring someone back to life with her whip. If she is in her dog demon form,she can take down a full blooded dragon, she can kill someone with one swing with her paws. When she sings a lullaby, you will instantly fall asleep.

Kaede read the last part in shock because of what Rin is capable of doing and how many family members that was put on this profile when she knew there were more than what was on this profile. Next folder she opened, just happened to be Ayame's.

Gang Name: Dark Rose  
Leader: Rin Sakura Koshina  
Co-Leader: Ayame Koshina Sakura  
Members: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya

Character Profile:

Name: Ayame Koshina Sakura

Nickname: Aya

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye Color: Green

Hair Color: Red

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5'3

Weight: 115

Occupation: Fighter/ Leader of the White Wolf Tribe

Species: White Wolf Demon

Mother: Kiyumi Koshina Sakura(Maiden Name: White)

Age: 3000(Human years: 20)

Eye Color: Forest Green

Hair Color: Blonde with Redish Orangeish Streaks

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5'4

Weight: 400

Species: White Wolf Demon

Father: Jeff Koshina Sakura

Age: 4000(Human years: 20)

Eye Color: Jade Green

Hair Color: Red with Black Streaks

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5"9

Weight: 600

Species: White Wolf Demon

Grandfather: Yorozoku Koshina Sakura

Age: 100(Human years: 30)

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: White with Orange Streaks

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5"10

Weight: 900

Species: White Wolf Demon

Siblings: 7 Brothers, 1 sister

Name of Siblings: Kyokotsu, Mukotsu, Jakostu, Bankotsu, Renskotsu, Suikotsu, Ginkotsu, Rin

Nicknames for Siblings: Kyokotsu = Kyo, Mukotsu = Muko, Jakostu = Jak, Bankotsu = Banko, Renskotsu = Ren, Suikotsu = Sui, Ginkotsu = Gin, Rin = Rinny

Age of Siblings: Kyo:18, Muko:18, Jak:18, Banko:18, Ren:18, Sui:18, Gin:18, Rinny:17

Things to know about: Do not call her bitch or hoe, do not hurt her family, do not be deceived by her sweet, kindness because underneath that sweet and kindness heart is pure evil and a violet person. She has a mother instinct. She is very strong. When her demon is out, her nails get very very long, she can break someone's bones in a second. Her abilities are cutting leaves, Iris which she has in her hair all the time, it is believed to have the power or purification, Whirlwind, Speed, Agility, Senses, Whirlwind of leaves which where she punches the ground with her fist, summoning a multitude of green leaves that swirl around her and can knockback or kill demons.

Kaede read the last part with wide eyes and in shock of what Ayame is capable of doing and how many family members that was put on this profile but she knows she has more than this on the profile and that it is not wise to piss off Rin and Ayame at the sametime. Next folder that she opened is Kagome's.

Gang Name: Dark Rose  
Leader: Rin Sakura Koshina  
Co-Leader: Ayame Koshina Sakura  
Members: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya

Character Profile:

Name: Kagome Higurashi

Nickname: Kags

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5'2

Weight: 102

Occupation: Miko

Species: Human( Has Half Black Dog Demon Attributes, If bitten by a half dog demon, she will turn into a half black dog demon)

Mother: Midori Higurashi(Maiden Name: Arrow)

Age: 30

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Skin Color: Pale

Height: 5"3

Weight: 103

Species: Human

Father: Jack Higurashi

Age: 200(Human years: 30)

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Jet Black

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5"9

Weight: 300

Species: Half Black Dog Demon

Grandfather: Mike Higurashi

Age: 80

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Grey

Skin Color: White

Height: 5"10

Weight: 400

Species: Human

Siblings: 1 Brother

Name of Siblings: Sota

Nicknames for Siblings: No nicknames

Age of Siblings: Souta:11

Things to know about: Do not call her bitch or hoe, do not hurt her family, do not be deceived by her sweet, kindness because underneath that sweet and kindness heart is pure evil and a violet when she smiles at people, they smile back even thought they may not like her. She has a mother instinct. She is strong, she can purify someone by touching them. When her half demon is out, she becomes really fast. She has an ability that no one has is called Purify Wave where it is a wave of miko magic but its purfiying and it can kill a demon really quick unless it is a really strong demon then it only make the demon weak. Other abilities are Purification, Spiritual, Time Barrier/Shield, Enhanced Eyesight, Telepathic.

Kaede read the last part with wide eyes and in shock of what Kagome is capable of doing and what was put on this profile and that it is not wise to piss off Kagome off. Next folder that she opened is Sango's.

Gang Name: Dark Rose  
Leader: Rin Sakura Koshina  
Co-Leader: Ayame Koshina Sakura  
Members: Kagome Higurashi, Sango Tajiya

Character Profile:

Name: Sango Tajiya

Nickname: San

Gender: Female

Age: 17

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Brown

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5'4

Weight: 114

Occupation: Demon Slayer

Species: Human( Has Wind Demon Attributes, If bitten by a wind demon, she will turn into a wind demon)

Mother: Jane Tajiya(Maiden Name: Slayer)

Age: 100(Human years: 20)

Eye Color: Dark Brown

Hair Color: Blonde

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5"1

Weight: 200

Species: Wind Demon

Father: Luke Tajiya

Age: 20

Eye Color: Black

Hair Color: Brown

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5"6

Weight: 101

Species: Human

Grandfather: Shako Tajiya

Age: 40

Eye Color: Brown

Hair Color: Black

Skin Color: Fair

Height: 5"10

Weight: 109

Species: Human

Siblings: 1 Brother

Name of Siblings: Kohaku

Nicknames for Siblings: Kohaku = Ko

Age of Siblings: Ko:11

Things to know about: Do not call her hoe, do not hurt her family, do not be deceived by her sweet, kindness because underneath that sweet and kindness heart is pure evil and a violet person. She has a mother instinct. She is strong. When her demon is out, the wind becomes hers, she can suffocate someone with her wind. She carries around a Big Boomerang that is made out of Demon Bones. Her abilities are Strength, Enhanced Hiraikotsu.

Kaede read the last part in shock because of what Sango is capable of doing and what was put on this profile. She knows better than to piss off Sango as well. Kaede came to a conclusion that all 4 girls are not good when pissed off. Once she got done with all 4 folders, she then turned to the who were waiting for her to listen to the tape in front of them. Kaede hit play on the tape recorder to listen to it. She hit stop on the tape recorder.

_"Thank you boys, you may leave now, I need to talk to the girls."_ Kaede said with a serious tone. The boys nodded and the principal open the door and let the boys go out.

* * *

Please Review and tell me how u liked this.


	5. The Explaining

I write how I talk so sorry if it don't make any lick of sense.

The italics is them talking , the bold is the POV, underline will be thinking. This goes for all my chapters.

Rin-Youki: Hi guys! I am so sorry that I haven't been working on this story but now I am and I will try to keep going with this story. Please bear with me, I am not all that good with stories. We have 2 very special guests today with us here.

Rin: Hi Guys!

Ayame: Hello Everyone!

Me: Ty for joining us.

Rin and Ayame: Yw

Me: Will yall do the disclaimer for me.

Rin and Ayame: Sure! Rin-Youki doesn't own InuYasha at all!

* * *

Chapter 4- The Explaining

**Rin's POV**

Me,Ayame,Kagome,Sango were heading to the principal's office to explain to her what happened. She wanted a more detailed explanation. When we got there, we were told to wait for Principal Kaede to tell us to come into her office, and right now, we are really bored waiting for her to tell us to come into her office. The door opened and teh principal came out. We saw the boys that we beat up coming out of her office.

_"Girls, you can come in now."_ Kaede said with a rather serious tone.

_"Lets go girls"_ I told them as we were walking to Kaede and into her office.

_"Girls, I want a explanation on why you beat those boys up. They told me that they were helping those girls get to class on time and that You and Ayame decided to beat on them. They also said that Kagome and Sango had just transferred here from another school and that they are new to this school and needed help finding my office to get their schedules. I would like to hear yall's story to see which one is better or at least the closest to the truth."_ Kaede said with a somewhat worried/harsh/serious tone.

_"I'll tell you what I know and what I could hear and see. But after that you will have to ask Ayame the rest."_ I said.

_"Alright Rin, tell me what you know"_ Kaede said.

_"Me and Aya had just gotten to school and the bell hasn't even ranged yet. We had to walk to school today because our dad's had taken our keys from us. Me and Aya saw that Kagome and Sango were getting picked on again. They had came to school yesterday but they left because they were being picked on so they didn't come back until today. Me and Aya got tired of seeing those boys always picking on almost everyone in this school. We both didn't want those girls to go through what we had to suffer from."_ I said taking in a deep breath and letting it out and then drank some water before I talked again to explain the rest of it.

_"I saw them raising their hands to hit Kagome and Sango. I told Aya that it was time for those boys to stop picking on people. So we both decided to beat them up so that they will leave everyone alone. Before Aya went to fight them, she told me not to get into it unless she couldn't handle it. I saw when she went to fight them and she started yelling at them to leave the girls alone but they wouldn't and the next thing I knew I see her nails getting really long and let me tell u this, it is not a pretty site to see when you have pissed off a female white wolf demon or any white wolf demon for that matter. Then I went to join in the fight so that they couldn't hurt my sister by getting behind her. When I got there, they started calling me a bitch and among other things but I hate being called bitch because I am highly offensive to that word because I have black dog demon attributes. We started beating the living crap out of them. Aya can tell you what she saw and heard because I wasn't using my demon attributes to listen."_ I said then I took in a deep breath and then let it out and started drinking the water Principal Kaede gave us.

**Ayame's POV**

_"Ayame continue with the rest of the story"_ Kaede said.

_"I will tell you what I know but what they said to the girls before I got there, you will have to ask Kagome and Sango for that part of the story."_ I said to Kaede.

_"Alright, tell me the part that Rin didn't tell me."_ Kaede said with a serious tone.

_"Alright I will try to be descriptive as much as possible."_ I said.

_"Now start explaining Ayame."_ Kaede said.

_"I used my demon hearing when Rinny said something about those boys picking on Kagome and Sango. I heard them say that you don't belong here, go back to where you came from, yall are just pussies while we are demons and we are kicking yall's ass like a boss, bitch. You know what happened next because Rinny explained that part but when I got there, they turned around and started calling me names that I don't like. They called me bitch, hoe and when you call me both those names, I was getting really pissed off, they are even lucky that I didn't break their bones. I sensed that Kagome is a Miko but she didn't fight back which surprised me. Principal Kaede this is all I know."_ I said to Kaede, then grab the water and chugged it down.

* * *

Please Review!

Sango and Kagome: She will have chapter 5 as The Explaining Part 2

Me: Yup, cause it is very hard coming up with explanations or even stories.


	6. The Explaining Part II and the Decision

I write how I talk so sorry if it don't make any lick of sense.

The italics is them talking , the bold is the POV, underline will be thinking.

Rin-Youki: Hi guys! This is the second part of the explaining, and then I will take a break from this story, and I would like to see more reviews, considering I am working hard on these chapters and I have no new reviews which is making me upset and not wanting to continue this story. So, please review.

Disclaimer: I do not own InuYasha. "Are you happy now lawyers?" Lawyers nodding. "Good, now on to the story!"

* * *

Chapter 5- The Explaining Part II

**Kagome's POV**

_"Thank you Rin and Ayame for explaining what you both know. Now, Kagome will you tell ne what you know from what both Rin and Ayame told me."_ Kaede said in a rather serious tone once again.

_"Okay. Well me and San were heading to school when those stupid guys stopped us and starting calling us names. I told San that we need to keep moving so that we can get our schedules from you. Then they stopped us again and pushed me and San on the ground. They were yelling at us for no reason, we were trying to avoid getting into a fight on our official first day at school. They started hitting Sango, then the started hitting me and then started hitting us both at the same time. I didn't want to use my Miko powers because it would have killed those guys."_ I said taking in a breath then letting it out before I drank some water before going back to explaining the rest of it.

_"And San didn't use her demon slaying abilities to defend me and her both. Both of us didn't want to use our demonic powers we were born with on those guys either. I had closed my eyes hoping that someone would save us. Well after that you know what happened because Rin and Ayame explained it."_ I told the principal. Then went back to drinking the water.

**Sango's POV**

_"Well girls that is a lot of explaining."_ Kaede said to us.

_"Principal Kaede, can me and Kags have our schedules? Oh and what is the decision you have made on this?"_ I asked hoping that I would have the same classes as the girls and hoping that we don't get punished.

_"The boys will have 6 weeks of ISS. Yall get no punishment. Oh and here you go girls."_ Kaede said handing us our schedules and then getting up to open the door and then we left.

* * *

Cliffy hehe.

Sorry that it is kinda short but its for a reason. Please review.


End file.
